Harry Potter and the Goblet of Desire
by Janet Martini de La Ley
Summary: Slash. When Harry realizes that he has feelings for Cedric it starts a passion that overcomes the toughest obstacles, and not just the Triwizard Tournament.
1. The Hogwarts Champions

Author's Note: the disclaimer is in my profile. There was a challenge to write a Harry/Cedric slash fic posted by Jessalyn-Laine. I decided to take it, so here it is.

**The Hogwarts Champions**

Harry knew that he didn't enter his name into the Goblet of Fire, yet there it was on the fourth piece of paper that emitted from it. He followed the other three who were called into the chamber expecting the worst. When Viktor and Fleur found out that he was also a champion they were enraged. Cedric, on the other hand, gave Harry a look of concern instead of anger. Later when Harry left he saw that Cedric was waiting for him by the door.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "Why wouldn't I be ok?"

"Well, it's just that you looked perplexed when you entered the room. And, when they were questioning you, you looked annoyed."

"Wouldn't you be annoyed if they accused you of doing something you didn't?"

"I guess I would be." Harry began to walk and Cedric strolled beside him. "I don't think that you entered your name in the goblet."

"Why?" Harry looked surprised.

"Because… everyone knows that the tournament is dangerous, and life-threatening. After all you've been through… why would you want more, you know?"

'That's true,' Harry thought. 'I don't want any more trouble.' Then they started to walk up a marble staircase towards the Gryffindor common room. "If it's that bad, why did you enter then?"

"I did it because my father wanted me to. When he heard that they were going to have the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts he said it would make him proud if a Diggory competed. So I entered… but I didn't think that I'd actually get picked!"

"Why not? You're a prefect; you're captain of your Quidditch team; and you're smart." Harry looked at Cedric and saw him grin. 'And you're very handsome too. Wait… Why did I think that?'

"That's flattering… but really, I'm not all that perfect."

"You're being modest." As they ascended the stairs Harry could feel Cedric's hands brushing against his occasionally. He felt himself blush, so he looked away from Cedric. 'What's wrong with me? Why do I feel this way around him? Is he trying to hold my hand? Should I hold his?'

Soon they were in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, and Cedric was still there. They stood inches from one another and stared at each other for a long moment. Harry gazed in Cedric's grey eyes and almost got lost, but then he realized where they were.

"Why did you come here with me," Harry finally asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you. I'm in no hurry to get to my common room." Then there was a pause where Cedric noticed that Harry was ogling him a bit. "Well, I hope you'll be ok Harry… Harry?"

"Huh? Oh, I'll be ok. Thanks." Cedric smiled at him and then slowly descended the stairs. He glanced back once and saw that Harry had done the same.

-----

Sometime later the champions were called to get their wands inspected. Cedric arrived in the room first and then waited for the others, hoping that Harry would come next. But, when the door opened Fleur walked in instead. Later Viktor showed, and then Harry. Cedric sat by him and asked again if he was alright. Harry replied yes, but Cedric knew by his eyes that he wasn't being truthful. Mr. Ollivander checked the champions' wands and then Rita Skeeter probed them for a while. Harry was questioned by her last and then he gladly left. Again Cedric had stayed behind to talk.

"What did Rita ask you?"

"What everyone else has been asking," replied Harry. "She wondered if I entered my name in the goblet to get more fame. I'm getting sick and tired of being asked that!"

"It's alright Harry. Don't get all worked up."

"I'm sorry Cedric. It's just that everything is… is… I don't know."

"Overwhelming?"

"Yes, overwhelming." Cedric smiled and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 'Why are you doing this,' thought Harry. 'How come you can finish my sentences? Why…?'

"We should get back to class," Cedric interrupted, showing Harry his watch.

"Well, we already missed most of it. Want to just go outside until lunch?" Cedric nodded and then walked with Harry outside; his hand still rested on Harry's shoulder.

The two rested under the tree where Harry, Ron, and Hermione usually went. The sun was high overhead and the clouds drifted in and out of its path. Harry leaned against the trunk while Cedric lay on the soft, green grass close to Harry; looking at the lake where the Durmstrang ship floated. Harry stared down at Cedric and felt butterflies fluttering wildly in his stomach.

"Beautiful day isn't it," asked Cedric.

"Yes," Harry managed to utter. 'Why do I feel this way? Can it be that I love him?' After a few minutes Harry worked up the courage to ask Cedric something that lingered in his mind. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I want to be your friend." Cedric looked at him and Harry melted. "Do you consider me a friend?"

"I didn't know you wanted me as a friend. We're supposed to be enemies."

"Why? Because I'm in Hufflepuff and you're in Gryffindor? Because we're both on rival Quidditch teams? Because we're both supposed to compete against each other in the tournament?"

"Well, yeah." They laughed for awhile and than Harry continued to study Cedric.

"So, are you my friend?"

"Of course." Harry sighed. 'I would love to be more than that though.'

---

During lunch Harry couldn't take his eyes off of Cedric. Cedric was having a conversation with some friends so didn't notice Harry's stares. Ron observed Harry and wondered who he was eyeing.

In the afternoon classes Harry fantasized about Cedric. He thought about Cedric's wavy hair: that it wasn't too dark or too light, but just right. He wondered if Cedric ever kissed anyone and what it would be like to kiss him. He imagined them sitting together under the tree holding hands; Harry's head being on Cedric's shoulder and his thumb stroking the pretty-boy's smooth hand. When dinner came around Harry continued to gaze at him like before.

"Who're you staring at," Ron finally asked.

"Nobody… I'm just daydreaming." As he said that Cedric looked across the Hall at Harry and waved. Harry waved back and smiled. 'Oh Cedric, if only you knew. If only there were some way I can know if you feel the same.'……


	2. The Goblet of Desire

**The Goblet of Desire**

One Saturday morning in November Harry slept in, and Ron sat on his bed watching him. Harry's cheeks where flushed and he groaned a little. Then, when he finally opened his eyes, he noticed Ron and jumped.

"You scared the hell out of me," Harry yelped.

"I'm the one who's scared. Were you having a sex dream or something?"

'How does he know? Was he watching me?' Harry sighed and nodded.

"Who was it," asked Ron with anticipation.

"I can't tell you, because you'll be shocked."

"Come on Harry, you're my best friend. Was it Hermione?" Harry shook his head. "Was it Ginny?" Again Harry replied no. "Was it anybody I know?" Harry nodded. "Was it a Gryffindor?" Harry didn't respond.

'I guess it's now or never,' thought Harry.

"So, it was a Gryffindor?"

"No," shouted Harry. "It wasn't a Gryffindor. It… it wasn't even a girl." Ron became speechless and gaped at Harry. "I said you'd be shocked."

"How come you never told me you were gay before?"

"I didn't know I was… until recently." Ron remained silent. "I'll understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore."

"No, it's cool. It's… It's just that I never thought you swung that way."

"Me either." They laughed for a moment, and then Ron got up to sit next to Harry. "So you're ok with me being queer?"

"Sure Harry, just as long as you don't fantasize about me." Harry chuckled but then stopped because he saw that Ron was being serious. "So… Who was in your dream?"

"Cedric."

"Cedric Diggory?" Harry nodded and Ron shook his head. "I knew there was something up with that pretty-boy."

"He doesn't know that I like him. I don't even know if he's gay."

"There's a way to know if someone likes you or not."

"Really, how?"

"Fred and George told me about something called a goblet of desire."

"A goblet of desire?"

"Yeah! You put a drink in the goblet, and as you hold it you say the name of the person you deeply desire. If the liquid taste like it should it means that the person has feelings for you, but if it tastes bitter it means they don't."

"Where can I get a goblet of desire?"

"Fred said that Madam Puddifoot sells them to "skeptical" people… I think they have one in their room, want me to go see?"

"I would like that." Then Ron left and Harry got out of bed. "I wonder if Cedric likes me. I love him. I love his eyes, his hair, his lips…" Soon Ron rushed in with a cup in hand. The goblet was red with two hearts engraved on it, and it shone in the sunlight. Harry took it from Ron and hugged it to his chest.

"I knew that they had one."

"Does it work for same sex feelings?"

"I'm sure it does mate. Get dressed and let's go to the Great Hall to try it."

The Great Hall was nearly empty, but a few people from the other houses had stayed behind and were talking. Harry and Ron ate what food was left and then poured pumpkin juice into the crimson goblet. Harry held it tight and whispered "Cedric Diggory". When he took a sip the drink tasted better than usual.

"Was it bitter or sweet," asked Ron.

"It was very sweet!" Harry drained the cup and smiled. "Cedric likes me too!"

"That's great! So are you going to tell him?"

"I'm afraid to Ron. What if he's not ready to start a relationship yet?"

**-----**

A week later Harry decided to searched for Cedric to declare his feelings for him. After a while he found Cedric outside conversing with a few people, so he decided to mingle. When Harry approached them Cedric greeted him by shaking his hand. Then he introducing Harry to his friends; Cedric's cronies were all as old as he and Hufflepuffs. They started talking about the Triwizard Tournament and how they looked forward to playing Quidditch again next year. Harry loved being there next to Cedric and having an everyday conversation with him and others who liked him. As time passed by more of their crowd started to leave. Soon Cedric and Harry were alone, which gave Harry joy.

"Are you scared about the first task," Cedric asked.

'Why are you still on that subject,' Harry thought while looking in his dreamy eyes. "A little bit."

"Don't be. I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"Cedric… I need to tell you something, but not here. Let's go somewhere private." Harry surveyed the area to see if anyone was watching them. Then he abruptly grabbed Cedric's wrist and lead him to a woodsy place past Hagrid's hut and the Beauxbatons carriage. Cedric could feel that Harry's hand was sweaty, but so was his. When Harry stopped he let go of Cedric and leaned against a tree.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"I love you," Harry mumbled.

"What?"

"I love you!" Then he looked up to see a smiling Cedric making his way towards him.

"I knew you did."

"How?"

"Not long ago I used a goblet of desire."

"I did too!"

Cedric reached for Harry's hand, and he happily gave it to the tall, handsome lad. Their fingers intertwined and the boys gaped at each other.

"How long have you liked me," asked Cedric.

"Since the night we were picked as the Hogwarts champions. You?"

"Since last year. The reason Ravenclaw and Slytherin won against us was because I was too distracted by you to catch the snitch."

"No offense, but you hardly catch the snitch."

"Yeah, but then I had a good excuse."

Harry laughed, and then Cedric pulled him into an embrace. Harry wrapped his arms around Cedric's neck as the other boy placed his around Harry's waist. They could feel each other's breath as they hugged tighter. Then Cedric leaned forward and pressed their lips together. They closed their eyes as Harry pushed against Cedric; causing him to back into a tree. Harry's tongue begged to enter Cedric, and it was allowed. Cedric ran his fingers through Harry's black hair as they kissed more passionately. After for what seemed like forever their mouths separated and both were sweltering and panting.

"You're a good kisser," said Cedric.

"Who else have you kissed?"

"I had a boyfriend named Adam when I was a third year. He was a seventh year, and when he left Hogwarts I never saw him again. He was always forceful when he kissed me."

"Was I too forceful?"

"No, you were excellent."

"So are we boyfriends now," asked Harry.

Cedric leaned in again and pecked Harry's lips, but then Harry turned it into another make-out session. That time Cedric caressed Harry's hips, causing him to moan. Finally Harry pulled away and then rested his head on Cedric's shoulder.

"Did that answer your question?"

---

When the sky began to get dark Cedric and Harry walked back towards Hogwarts hand in hand, but when they neared the hut Harry let go of Cedric.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"What if Hagrid comes out," replied Harry. "I don't want him to see us holding hands, and before you ask why it's because I'm not ready to tell people about us."

"You read me like a book Harry! I never told anyone about me and Adam either, except you of course. I understand, but can I at least do this?" Then Cedric wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"I guess that's ok. And, can I tell Ron we're together? I already told him I'm gay, and he was with me when I drank from the goblet of desire."

"Sure Harry. I love you."

"I love me too." Cedric chuckled and pecked Harry's forehead. Then they slowly made their way back to the castle……


	3. The First Tasks

**The First Tasks**

Soon a Hogsmeade weekend arrived and the couple decided to go for a rendezvous, but along with Ron so no one would suspect anything. They went into Honeydukes where Harry bought many Chocolate Frogs and Jelly Slugs. Then they went into Zonko's Joke Shop to browse. Later they got thirsty and chose to go into the empty Hog's Head instead of the packed Three Broomsticks. The three ordered butterbeers and sat at a dingy table near a filthy window.

"Are you having a nice time," Cedric asked Harry.

"Yes, so far it's been lovely. I wish that Madam Puddifoot's wasn't crowded though. I would rather be in there."

"Me too babe, but at least we're together."

Cedric and Harry were seated next to one another with Ron across from them. Under the table Cedric's hand gently caressed Harry's thigh, causing him to smile. Harry grabbed Cedric's hand and held it firmly. Then they stared at each other for a long time without talking. Meanwhile Ron was observing the inn and he tried to look through the dirt on the window.

"Good thing no one can see us from outside," said Ron. The love struck boys took sips from their bottles and then reached under the table to lock fingers again.

"We haven't had a chance to be together," Harry started. "This is the only time we've really had a date."

"Well Harry, if you want to keep this a secret, then you'll have to make sacrifices," Ron replied. "Where are there good places to sneak off to anyway?"

"I was thinking about Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, but she'll probably bother us."

"How about the prefects' bathroom," Cedric jumped in.

"There's a separate bathroom for the prefects?"

"Yes Harry, but it's supposed to be a secret. The others rarely use it, so we'd be alone."

"That's brilliant!" Then Cedric stretched his arms in the air and brought one down to rest on Harry's chair, making him and Ron laugh. "Do you know how lame that is?"

"Babe, I wasn't doing anything! My arm landed there on coincidence!"

Harry leaned back and wanted to rest his head on Cedric's shoulder, but then he noticed that the vile bartender was leering at them. Instead, he moved his leg to where it touched his boyfriend's, and they stayed that way until Ron wanted to leave.

-----

A week before the first task Harry and Cedric planned to meet in the prefects' bathroom when everyone else was asleep. Cedric gave him the password and anxiously waited his arrival. When the door sung opened Harry stepped in and surveyed the vast room; he admired the painting of the mermaid, the chandelier, and the swimming pool. Cedric took Harry's hands in his and lead him to the pool. Then they sat on the rim with their legs dangling over the edge. Both were still dressed in their school robes and had droopy eyes.

"It's wonderful," Harry said.

"I knew you would like it. The atmosphere is really romantic."

"But, before anything happens I need to tell you something about the first task. It's dragons."

"Dragons?"

"Yes, we're supposed to face dragons. And, don't ask me how I know; I just accidentally found out the other day."

"I believe you babe, but don't worry about that now."

Cedric grazed a hand across Harry's forehead, moving his shaggy black hair so he could see the lightning bolt scar. He pecked it and then removed Harry's round glasses, placing them aside. He gaped at him and then connected their lips. Harry closed his eyes and pulled Cedric with him to the marble floor. They laid there holding each other and passionate kissing like there was no tomorrow. When they finally ceased Cedric got up and then helped Harry stand as well.

"You look tired," said Cedric. "I don't want you to loose sleep over me."

"I always do." Suddenly Harry embraced him, so they hugged for a few more minutes. "I love you."

"I love you too, but seriously, for your own good, get some sleep!"

-----

On the day of the first task the champions were to report to a tent near the field. Harry was the last to arrive, as usual. Cedric was busy pacing, but when he saw Harry enter he smiled at his love. Then they picked to see which dragon they would face; Harry got the Hungarian Horntail and Cedric got the Swedish Short-Snout. Cedric was to compete first, and Harry could see some fear in his grey eyes.

"Are you ready," Harry asked him.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Good luck." They shook hands, and then Harry watched him leave.

As Harry waited for Cedric to finish his mind raced. 'Is he alright?... I'm sure he is… He's a marvelous wizard.' Before long they heard people cheering and Fleur was told to enter the arena. 'What happened to him?… Did he get hurt?… I shouldn't worry too much, but he is my boyfriend.' Next Viktor left the tent, so Harry braced himself. 'Focus: Accio Firebolt, Accio Firebolt, Accio Firebolt!' Soon the crowd cheered again and Harry was called to take on the dragon. 'Here goes nothing.'

When Harry entered the field Cedric watched him from the first aid tent. 'You can do it Harry,' he thought. 'Wow… I would never have thought of doing that! Go Harry!' After a while he saw Harry holding the golden egg, and he couldn't hold in his excitement. "Yes!" Then Madam Pomrey saw Cedric and forced him back into the tent. Later Harry went in and was treated, but when they were alone he went to Cedric's side. Harry embraced him and then sat next to him on a bench, stroking his wavy hair.

"Oh Cedric, what happened?"

"I had a close call…" Before Cedric could finish Harry had closed the gap between them and kissed him, but soon they were interrupted by Ron.

"Harry," yelled Ron, "don't you want to see your scores?"

After the champions were told the date for the second task, and that they had to solve the clue inside the egg, Harry and Cedric left together. Harry looked battered and the side of Cedric's face was still orange with the treatment that Madam Pomfrey applied for the burns. Hermione and Ron joined them and they walked near the forest together. The two were in front of Harry and Cedric, and there was no one else around, so Cedric reached for Harry's hand and grasped it tight. Then Cedric started telling Harry what he did to get the egg in detail.

"But you were really fantastic," Cedric said to Harry.

"So were you. Does your face still hurt?"

"Not as bad as it did earlier." Harry saw that Ron and Hermione were deep in conversation, so he leaned over and pecked Cedric's injured cheek, which made him smile. "I feel much better now."

"When is the second task Harry," asked Hermione. "Harry?" She suddenly turned around and frightened them. Then Harry and Cedric let go of each other and stared at her suspiciously.

"It's February twenty-fourth."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on."

"Don't lie to me Harry; I can see it in your eyes. Tell me what you were doing!"

Harry looked at Cedric for support, and he responded by nodding. Fretfully Harry linked his and Cedric's fingers together and raised them up for Hermione to see. Then she gaped at them dumbfounded.

"Hermione… Cedric and I are gay… and we're boyfriends." She glanced from Harry to Cedric, and then to Ron.

"You don't look surprised," she said to the redheaded boy.

"I knew what was going on between them."

"How come no one told me?"

"Don't get upset," Harry started. "We weren't going to come out until next year."

"How come Ron knows then?"

"It's a long story. Still… I'm sorry Hermione. I should've told you."

She turned away from them and started to storm off, but Ron had stopped her and explained how he found out they were queer. Then Hermione ran to Harry and wrapped her arms around him. When she buried her head in his neck he felt it become wet, so Harry hugged back and patted her.

"Why don't you tell me everything? I'm your friend too!"

"Don't cry Hermione. I'm sorry…"

"I know… and I'm happy for you both. Really, I am. It's just… I thought you could trust me."

"I do Hermione. Again, I'm sorry for not telling you." The cronies stood there holding each other for a moment while Ron and Cedric watched.

"Hey," called Cedric, "Harry's my boyfriend!"……

Author's Note: I know that I rushed through the first task; and the other two are somewhat the same. Sorry if it upset anyone.


	4. The Yule Ball

**The Yule Ball**

Harry and Cedric met in the prefects' bathroom every other night since the first task. The two kissed and laughed with each other, but they mostly talked about Christmas and the Yule Ball as they approached. One night both were holding hands and sitting on the edge of the pool, as usual, with Harry's head resting Cedric's shoulder.

"I want to take you to the Yule Ball," said Cedric, "but I'm sure they're expecting us to take girl partners."

"I want to go with you too, but you're right. I'll ask Hermione."

"I heard she's going with Viktor Krum."

"Really? I'll just have to go with someone else then. The only problem I have with the Ball, besides not being able to take you, is that I can't dance."

"You can't dance? I'll just have to give you lessons then."

Cedric nudged Harry aside and jumped inside the empty pool. Harry followed and walked with him to the middle. Then Cedric placed a hand on Harry's waist as he hesitatingly put his on Cedric's shoulder. Their other fingers found each other and they moved in closer.

"Follow me ok." Harry nodded and then Cedric guided him. He stepped back, to the right, then forward and left. Harry adjusted to Cedric's pace and looked in his eyes as they glided. Cedric smiled and held Harry tight, but then after awhile he stopped. "Do you think you can lead now?"

"I guess," Harry replied. Then they shifted positions to where Harry's hand was on his love's waist. Harry drifted like Cedric had, so the pretty-boy grinned at him. "I'm doing it!"

"You are babe!"

For a half-hour they danced, until Cedric felt tired. Before they parted Harry crept a hand behind Cedric's head and pulled him down for one last kiss. Cedric let Harry take control, and he enjoyed it intensely.

-----

Christmas morning Harry awoke with a surprise: Cedric was sitting on his bed. The overjoyed Harry abruptly hugged him and pecked his lips. Meanwhile, Ron stood in the doorway to make sure their roommates wouldn't disturb the two.

"How'd you get in," asked Harry.

"Ron took your invisibility cloak and snuck me in. He's a great guy, but not as great as you." Cedric locked their lips again and kissed Harry passionately. When they ceased Cedric surveyed him up and down. "I like your PJs." Harry had on a loose scarlet shirt and pants while Cedric was dressed in black pajamas.

"Thanks, I like yours too. Ugh, I must look horrible. I always look bad in the mornings."

"No, you look gorgeous." They kissed again and then Cedric pulled a small green box out of his pocket. "The rings came in this morning."

"Ooh, let's see them!"

Cedric opened the case, exposing two gold rings. He grabbed one and looked inside it to see the inscription _Cedric + Harry_. He took Harry's left hand and slipped it onto his ring finger. Harry brought it to eyelevel and gazed at it. Then he took the other ring and put it on Cedric's finger.

"They're lovely," uttered Harry with tears in his eyes. "I love you!" Harry embraced him again so Cedric held him snugly.

"I love you too. Come on babe, let's celebrate Christmas together."

They sat on the floor and Harry began opening his presents as Cedric watched. Later Ron joined them and Dobby dropped in. Harry asked him to bring them something to eat and soon Dobby returned with a mountain of food. Then Harry gave Dobby a pair of socks, and Harry received a Sneakoscope. Occasionally Harry and Cedric would feed each other, and Ron looked away when they did. The couple held hands and gaped at one another, and their rings, for a long time.

"Who are you taking to the Ball," Harry asked Cedric.

"The Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang. I saw her at the World Cup."

"Oh yeah, I did too. Anyway, I'm going with Parvati Patil and Ron's going with her sister Padma."

"I don't think I'm going to have a nice time," said Ron.

"I'm sure you will," Harry replied. "Hey Cedric, want to go for a walk outside under the cloak?"

"Harry, how can you read my mind?"

Harry put on a jacket and gave Cedric a sweater so he would be warm. Then they huddled together under the cloak and snuck pass people in the common room. The two went through the portrait unnoticed and descended the stairs towards the front door. Outside the sun was shining and snow covered the ground. They slowly walked around the castle hand in hand, enjoying the time together. Later they decided to return to their common rooms so they could change for the Ball, and they shared a deep kiss under the mistletoe before parting.

---

At the Yule Ball the champions, and their partners, were to sit at the top table. Harry and Cedric sat next to each other, and Cho and Parvati sat with them. From the table they could see the entire Great Hall and everyone there who was eating and laughing. Neither made any affectionate gestures under the table or flirted; and they talked, but nothing lovey-dovey was said incase the girls overheard them.

"I think these dress robes make us look like penguins," said Harry.

"Penguins," questioned Cedric.

"Yeah, especially stout people like Crabbe. Don't you think so?"

"I don't like penguins."

"Really? Well, there's something you never told me before."

"You don't like penguins," Parvati cried. "But they're so cute and penguiny. How can you not love them?"

"I just don't. They're short, ugly, and… penguiny!" Harry and Cho began to chuckle as Cedric and Parvati continued to argue about penguins.

Later the champions were called to dance with their dates. The anxious Parvati dragged Harry onto the dance floor, but then she was surprised when Harry began to lead. Cedric smiled at him and started dancing with Cho. Soon other students got up and danced along with the champions as the Weird Sisters played. Once Harry accidentally bumped into Viktor, and from a distance he could hear Cedric giggling.

"Why are you laughing," a frowning Cho asked Cedric.

"I saw Harry and Parvati bump into Viktor and Hermione."

"Why are you looking at them? Why aren't you concentrating on me?"

"Alright, I'm sorry!" Then Cho smirked and kept dancing as if nothing happened. 'Merlin, what a bitch!'

After three songs Harry wanted to rest. He saw Ron and Padma sitting at a table so he decided to join them. The girls looked upset and Ron seemed melancholy, but Harry was busy watching Cedric and Cho dance. After a while he saw Cedric walking towards him, which made him grin. Cedric sat by Harry and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"We can still dance if you get your invisibility cloak."

"Way ahead of you," Harry whispered back, "but we have to do it when Mad-Eye Moody isn't around. He can see through it." They scanned the hall and thankfully didn't find him. "Ok, come with me." They told Ron that they were going to bathroom and left. There was no one in the Entrance Hall, so Harry quickly pulled the cloak out of his pocket and covered them. "We have to be quiet and careful. We can't trip over the cloak or run into anyone. Stop laughing, I'm being serious!"

"I know babe," said Cedric. "Do you think we'll be missed?"

"I hope not."

Again they entered the Great Hall and crept onto the dance floor. Only a few couples were dancing so there was less risk of being discovered. They also noticed that Parvati and Padma had different partners, so poor Ron was alone. Harry allowed Cedric to take control and they moved gracefully, swaying with the music. Harry gazed in those grey eyes and felt something tingle inside him that could only be love. He laid his head on Cedric's shoulder and could sense him bringing them closer.

"I love you so much," Harry whispered. "I want to stay here and dance with you for eternity."

"Me too… But, I would like to do more than just dance."

"What else would you like to do?"

"This." Then Cedric leaned forward and pecked his lips. "And, maybe more than that someday…" As Cedric said that the music stopped and people started to clap. "We better go babe. Ron needs company, and he probably thinks we're up to no good."……


	5. The Conclusions

**The Conclusions**

Harry liked going to Care of Magical Creatures because it was the only class where he and Ron could talk without vexation. On their first day back Hagrid didn't give them much work, so when the two finished they secluded themselves from the others inside the hut. Hermione wanted to accompany them, but Harry told her that they were going to have "guy talk". They sat at the table: Harry was hunched over in his chair while Ron was relaxed.

"I can't get what Cedric said at the Ball out of my mind. What should I do?"

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it," Ron replied. "Have you talked to him about it?"

"No, he hasn't said much after that night. What if he's waiting for the right moment or something?"

"I'm not an expert Harry, but I think that if hasn't made a move yet then he must not want it that bad."

"I bet he's done it with his old boyfriend Adam before. Ugh, I'm so confused."

"Why don't you ask Sirius?"

"No! I'm not ready to tell him! He'll find out when everyone else does."

"I'm surprised you haven't told him yet. He's your godfather! Plus, I'm sure he's… been around."

"Don't say that!" Harry then glanced at the golden ring he wore and sighed. "Anyway, you're right; I should talk to Cedric. Tomorrow we're supposed to meet in the Pit."

"The Pit?"

"That's what we're calling the prefects' bathroom now."

-----

Harry nervously stood outside the Pit's door under his invisibility cloak. After a minute he finally uttered the password and went in, but then he couldn't move. Cedric had filled the pool with steaming water and bubbles, and he was swimming in there. His robes and two towels were lying near the picture of the mermaid. Then he noticed Harry taking off the cloak and motioned him to enter. A perplexed Harry slowly walked towards the pool while Cedric swam to him.

"What's all this for?"

"The golden egg, I can hear it underwater. Come in and listen." Cedric sensed that Harry was shy, so he reached out a hand and held his boyfriend's. "Do you feel comfortable with me? I mean, do mind me seeing you naked?"

"I need to tell you something… about what you said at the Ball. You… You said that you would like to do more with me than just dance and kiss… I know what more you want to do, and after I thought about it… I realized that I'm not ready to do it just yet." Then Cedric seriously peered into his boyfriend's green eyes.

"Harry, I would never force you to do it if you weren't apt for it. When I said that, I was just teasing you. I'm sorry that it affected you so deeply. Believe me, I would love to do it, but not if you don't."

"Thanks for understanding." Cedric kissed Harry's hand and then he started to undress. He slipped off his shirt, shoes, socks, then his pants, and finally his underwear. Cedric watched and grinned while Harry blushed.

"Babe, you are beautiful."

"Well, you saw me. Now let me see you." Cedric climbed out of the pool and Harry observed his wet, muscular body. "You're lovely!" Harry went over to him, and Cedric was expecting an embrace, but instead Harry pushed him in the water. Then Cedric surfaced and shook his head.

"What was that for?"

"That was for teasing me!" A smiling Harry jumped into the pool and splashed Cedric. Then they laughed and squirted water at each other for a while. "Hey, didn't you say something about the golden egg?"

"Oh yeah, follow me." They dived and Cedric grabbed his egg from the bottom of the pool. Then he opened it so Harry could hear the riddle inside. When it ceased they went up for air. "Did you figure it out?"

"I think so. There's merpeople, and they're going to take something we'll deeply miss, and we have to retrieve it within an hour, or it'll be gone forever."

"That's what I thought too!" There were rubber ducks floating in the water, and Cedric decided picked one up.

"I wasn't going to say anything earlier… but why are there rubber ducks in the pool?"

"Because I like them," and while saying that he squeezed it, making Harry chuckle.

"You like ducks, but you don't like penguins."

"Yeah, don't you think ducks are cute?"

"Not really."

Cedric playfully threw the toy at Harry, then he tossed it back, and soon it turned into a rubber duck brawl. Ducks were flying back and forth until Harry raised his hands to surrender. Cedric suddenly embraced him, but then he remembered that they were both nude. He tried to withdraw, but Harry was holding him tight.

"I thought you said…"

"We're not doing anything," Harry replied. "We're just hugging."

Cedric hugged back and planted kisses on Harry's neck. Harry caressed Cedric's back and loved the feel of his skin. Then Cedric's lips met Harry's and their tongues conflicted. Harry brushed Cedric's hair as his ass was being groped. When they stopped the two gazed in each other's eyes, and then Harry began rubbing his boyfriend's back again.

"I love you babe," Cedric moaned.

"I know love; I can feel your boner."

-----

The weeks flew by for Harry and Cedric after that night in the Pit. They still met every other night, and each time they took a bath and messed around with rubber ducks together. Harry never told Ron or Hermione anything, except that they weren't making love. One morning in the Great Hall Harry was talking with Ron when the _Daily Prophet_ arrived. Normally Harry wouldn't glance at it, but that morning there was a picture of him and Cedric on the front page; the pretty-boy had his arm around Harry and they were smiling. He looked across the Hall at Cedric, and he seemed flustered. Harry himself turned crimson as he read the article.

_**Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory:  
**_**_Hogwarts Champions… and Boyfriends?_**

_Harry and Cedric are, without a doubt, studs, writes Rita  
Skeeter. But, are they going steady? It is known that both  
took lovely ladies to the Yule Ball, but witnesses state that  
the two spent most of their time together conversing and  
giggling.  
"I saw them leave together," says Padma Patil, a perky  
fourth-year student. "They were gone a long time before  
coming back. They were probably snogging!"  
This brings up an interesting question: Did Cedric put  
Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire? It's plausible and  
logical! Harry must have begged him to enter his name,  
but why the goblet chose both as champions is still a  
mystery.  
"They wrote their names on the same piece of parchment,"  
says Draco Malfoy, a handsome Slytherin in Harry's year.  
"It's the only way both could've been chosen!"  
That's one theory. And, for all we know, the two might be  
helping each other with the tasks. If so, then it looks as if  
Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum __don't stand a chance against  
Hogwarts' dynamic 'dating' duo._

After reading the piece Harry surveyed the Great Hall to find many people staring at him oddly, and some girls were giggling. He tried to find Cedric, but he had left. Then he turned to Ron and Hermione, who looked just as shocked as him. Others at the Gryffindor table gaped at him as well.

"Is it true," asked Neville. "Are you and Cedric going out?"

"No, it's not true," Harry flashed. "Rita Skeeter just made that up to make it look like Cedric entered my name in the goblet."

"I saw you two leave together also," Dean jumped in. "Were you two snogging?"

"No, we both went to the lavatory."

"Why did it take so long then?" Harry quickly raked his brain for an excuse and tried his best to lie.

"I had diarrhea." Suddenly everyone around him turned their heads in disgust. "I know it's nasty, that's why I didn't tell anyone. I let Cedric go before me, and when I came out he was still there to make sure I was ok. He's my friend, noting more." With that Harry got up and walked out of the Hall with Ron and Hermione.

"That was a brilliant tale," said Ron.

"I thought it was gross."

"I know Hermione," Harry replied, "but it was the only thing I could think of." As he said that Cedric approached him with a serious look on his face.

"Did you see the paper?"

"Who didn't," replied Hermione.

"That's libel what she did! Anyway, I saw you drop something." Cedric held out a folded piece of parchment and Harry took it. "See you around." Then he walked away, and Harry opened the note to scan it.

_Harry my love,  
I think that for the time being we shouldn't speak to each other, or look at each other, in public. We can still meet in the Pit, but only twice a week now. Once the tournament is over we will be free to love openly. I'll be thinking of you always babe.  
__XOXO Cedric XOXO_

"What does it say," Hermione asked Harry.

"That's none of your business," Ron replied.

"He's my friend and yours too, so it's our business!"

"If that's how it is, then how come you didn't tell us your business with Viktor?"

"Stop arguing," shouted Harry. "You two are worse than… wait, nobody's worse than you two."……


	6. The Second Tasks

**The Second Tasks**

Harry and Cedric rarely spoke or made eye contact when they saw each other anywhere in the castle, except in the Pit. Harry knew what to expect in the upcoming task, but he didn't know how to pull it off, and February twenty-fourth was getting closer each day. Cedric wanted to assist him, but Harry needed to figure it out on his own. A few days before the second task Harry and Cedric were lying on the marble floor in the Pit holding hands and looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm scared," Harry said. "I have no idea what I'm going to do. Ron and Hermione have helped me, but still… nothing."

"You'll think of something by then." He gripped Harry's hand tighter and looked at him; Harry was crying. "I'm scared too babe. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Hold me." Cedric did what his love requested; he rolled over to lie on his side and put an arm around Harry. "Why did I have to be in this stupid tournament? Everything is so complicated and frustrating!"

"Fate is cruel Harry, but it can also be nice. Why are you so gorgeous… and kind… and wonderful?" Cedric pecked Harry's wet cheek and started caressing his chest. "I'm glad we fell in love."

Harry unexpectedly spun onto Cedric; pressing their bodies and lips together. Then Cedric wrapped his arms around Harry's neck while deepening the kiss. Harry relaxed and allowed Cedric to dominate while running his fingers through Cedric's wavy hair. He moaned as Harry moved on top of him, and he began to grope Harry's waist. After a while Harry pulled away and anxiously gazed in Cedric's big grey eyes.

"Take me away Cedric. I don't want either of us to die without ever having shared our whole selves with each other. Take me away…"

---

When Harry returned to the common room he found Hermione and Ron sitting by the fire talking, alone. He sat down in a chair next to Ron with a dreary look on his face. Hermione began telling him something, but he wasn't listening; his mind was in another place.

"Harry, are you paying attention! I'm telling you that the Bubblehead Charm is the only thing you can do for the second task."

"Huh? Oh, I can't, Cedric's going to do that." Hermione sighed and Ron just continued to stare at the flames. "I have to let you two know something… Cedric and I aren't boyfriends anymore." Harry tilted his head down as both gasped and instantly turned to him.

"I thought you two were happy," Hermione said. "What was wrong with the relationship?"

"Did you break up with him," asked Ron, "or did he break up with you?"

"We're not boyfriends anymore… now we're lovers!" Harry looked up with a grin, but his cronies seemed annoyed. "Fooled you, didn't I?"

"That was a stupid prank," Hermione told him. "That's something I would expect from Fred and George, but not you."

"I guess I've been around them so long that some of them rubbed off on me."

"I thought you weren't ready to do it with him," Ron mentioned.

"I wasn't, but then after thinking about the tournament and everything… I felt that it was time. What if I got killed, or if he died, and we never made love? Plus, deep down, I've always been curious."

"How was it," Hermione asked. Then both boys gaped at her. "I'm curious too!"

"I'm not going into details, but it was magnificent. We were one; we were complete, and it was passionate. To sum it up: it was the greatest pleasure I ever experienced." Ron seemed uneasy while Hermione looked upset.

"That's all you're going to tell us?"

"Don't you think that's enough Hermione," asked Ron. "What more do you want?"

"I want to know how they… you know?"

"I know, but I don't want to know."

-----

The day of the second task finally arrived; everyone was excited, except for the champions. Outside the stands were surrounding the lake and they were filled with spectators. Fleur and Viktor impatiently waited by the judge's table for Harry to show while Cedric stared at the lake with a troubled look on his face.

"What is wrong," asked Fleur. "Did somezing 'appen to your boyfriend?"

"Harry's not my boyfriend," Cedric replied defensively. Then Fleur moved away and started talking to Viktor. 'I hope he's alright. I haven't seen him since that night in the Pit. That wonderful night…' As he thought that Harry came running towards them.

"Sorry I'm late," said Harry while panting. "I'm fine. Yes, I know what I'm going to do." Then Harry smiled at Cedric, and he grinned back.

The champions braced themselves for the whistle, and when it sounded all four ran to the lake. Harry and Cedric stripped down to their trunks; Harry swallowed the gillyweed while Cedric did the Bubblehead Charm. Both were able to breathe and they separated when in the cold water.

'I have to get to Ron,' thought Harry. 'I have less than an hour.' Soon he was swimming past merpeople through a sort of underwater city of sunken ships and statues. Then he saw four people bound to a boulder. 'Why is Cho here? Oh yeah, because Cedric took her to the Ball.' He looked to see if the others were coming, but after a long while no one appeared. 'Where are they?... Where's Cedric?' As he thought that he saw Cedric swimming towards him. Then Harry took his hand and led him to Cho. Cedric nodded, untied the girl and then made his way to the surface. 'You'll get the most points my love. Now where the hell are Viktor and Fleur?'

When Cedric emerged from the water the crowd roared. Then Madam Pomfrey quickly went to them and wrapped towels around him and Cho. As the people continued to cheer Cedric stared at the lake and hugged the towel he had on firmly. 'Why didn't he follow me,' Cedric wondered. 'Did he get attacked by the merpeople?' Soon he saw Fleur surface without her hostage, and later Viktor came out with Hermione. 'What happened to Harry? I want to go in and help him, but I can't!' Then after fretting for so long Harry turned up with Ron and a girl that had to be related to Fleur. 'Yes, they're ok!'

---

Late that evening Harry, Ron, and Hermione were alone in the common room; they were all in their PJs and slippers. Soon Harry got up and opened the portrait revealing Cedric, who was also in his pajamas, on the other side. Harry grabbed his love's hand and pulled him inside. Then Cedric and Harry snuggled on a sofa while Ron and Hermione sat in chairs across from them.

"I'm glad it's over," said Harry. "Now we have nothing to worry about until June."

"I can't believe what you did," Cedric told him. "You scared the hell out of me. Now, I have a couple questions…"

"I got the gillyweed from Dobby and I stayed in the water because I wanted to make sure nothing happened to Fleur's sister. Anything else you want to know?"

"Yes… Why are you so amazing?"

"I feel like an idiot. I should've known that Dumbledore wouldn't have let anything happen to her."

"Don't feel that way babe; what you did was brave. I wouldn't have done it, and that's why I'm not in Gryffindor."

"I'm surprised that you two aren't in the Pit," Ron jumped in.

"We're too tired to do anything," Harry replied.

"Actually, I still have some energy left," said Cedric.

"Well then… I'll just let you have your way with me."

"Not here," Ron shouted.

"Shush! Do you want to wake everyone up?"

"Don't shush me Hermione! They can't do that here! They'll have to go to the Pit."

"I'm too tired to get up."

"That settles it then; they'll have to do it on the couch!"

"That's sick Hermione!"

"You know what," Harry said to Cedric, "now I regret telling them that we're lovers."……


	7. The Dreams

**The Dreams**

After the second task Sirius wrote Harry a letter saying that he wanted to meet him, and Cedric, when another Hogsmeade visit rolled around. He wanted to talk to them about something important; Harry assumed their relationship. A month later the day arrived, but this time Harry and Cedric decided to go separately so no one would think they were on a date. Harry went by Dervish and Banges, without Ron and Hermione, and saw a familiar shaggy black dog with a newspaper in his mouth; and he noticed that it was the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ that had the article about him and Cedric. Harry followed him to a cave where the mutt transformed into a man, and then they both sat on boulders in the cold, damp area.

"Hello Sirius. How've you been?"

"Ok, I guess." Sirius looked languid and pale. "Did you bring food for me?" Harry gave him a bag and he tore through it fiercely. "Enough about me though; I want to hear about you and Cedric. I know that Rita Skeeter writes some farfetched stories, but she can't fool with pictures," and as he said that Cedric entered the cave and plopped on a rock next Harry. "Hello, you must be Cedric," Sirius said while offering his hand. Cedric shook it, but then Sirius turned it over. "You and Harry both have gold rings… So it's true." Then Harry pulled Cedric away from him and held his love's hand. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we're not going to come out until next year. And, I wasn't sure if you were going accept us."

"Of course I accept you two," Sirius replied. "You're my godson; I'll love you no matter what. Besides, I'm bi myself."

"What," Harry and Cedric said in unison.

"I'm bisexual, and so is Remus." The two still continued to gape at him. "We started dating in sixth year and stayed together until the night I was thrown in Azkaban. I'm sure he's found someone else by now though."

"He's hasn't," Harry replied, "and I know he still loves you. He seemed really pleased to see you last year… Too bad a full moon had to ruin the evening." The remark made Sirius frown.

"What are you two talking about," Cedric asked.

"I'll explain it all later love."

"Yeah… we had only one desire," Sirius continued, "that was to live happily together; but of course Wormtail joined Voldemort and ruined our lives, and yours." Cedric winced when he mentioned the Dark Lord. "I bet he's helping Voldemort. I bet he's the one who got you into the tournament!"

"Well, he is the only enemy I have, besides the Slytherins… But how could he have done it?"

"He probably has someone here at Hogwarts," said Cedric. "Who on Earth could it be though?"

"No idea… Lately I've been having these dreams about riding on an owl to a place far from here, to a house; and there he's talking with Wormtail. They're plotting no doubt!"

"We'll worry about that later," Sirius jumped in. "I want to hear more about you two's relationship. So… how is it?"

"It's… fantastic," Harry replied. "We only get to be alone a couple nights a week though."

"Are you two making love?" Harry nodded while the other boy's face became red. "Don't be shy Cedric; it's a beautiful thing. I'm really glad that both of you are in love and happy… What's going to happen after Hogwarts?"

"My father wants me to work with him at the Ministry," Cedric replied, "in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, but I don't want to; I want to play Quidditch."

"He's an excellent Seeker," said Harry. Cedric glanced at him and smiled.

"Not really… Anyway, I guess after I leave Hogwarts I could work in the Ministry. When Harry leaves we can get married and move into a flat, and I can tryout for a team. I would like to be with the Falmouth Falcons."

_"_I was thinking about Quidditch too! Cedric and I can be on the same team! We could take turns being Seeker!"

"I don't think it works that way babe. Plus, I really wanted to be a Beater. When I tried out for the Hufflepuff team they didn't pick me, but since no one else wanted to be the Seeker they allowed me to play. When we practice I play as Beater sometimes…"

"What if you two don't make it," Sirius interrupted. Abruptly Harry and Cedric gave him a perturbed look. "I'm sure both of you are great at Quidditch, but you need backup jobs. Cedric has the Ministry, but what are you going to do Harry?"

"I don't know. What did my dad do?"

"James was an Auror. You know about them right?"

"Yes, I know about them. But, if I become an Auror I won't be able to play Quidditch."

"Not professionally," said Cedric, making Harry chuckle.

"Don't get smart with me Ministry-Man." They laughed for a while as Sirius finished his food. He looked at the couple affectionately and grinned.

"I'll give you two some time to yourselves," said Sirius. Then he transfigured into a dog again and trotted out of the cave. Harry and Cedric still sat on the boulders gazing at each other.

"He's really nice," Cedric uttered.

"As nice as this?"

Harry leaned foreword and trapped Cedric's mouth. Their eyes closed, and then Cedric ran a hand through Harry's jet-black hair. They kissed more passionately as Cedric continued to grope him. They were lost for a moment, but soon Harry stopped. Then Cedric looked at him and smiled.

"No babe, not as nice as that."

-----

For Harry and Cedric time seemed to ebb quickly after the meeting with Sirius. The lovers decided to rendezvous in the Pit three nights a week; the gossip about them being boyfriends started to fade away. Each night in there they would talk, smooch, and then get naked. One night as they were kissing Harry suddenly pulled away from Cedric and rubbed his forehead.

"Are you alright," Cedric asked while holding him.

"Yes," replied Harry, "it's just my scar again. He's getting stronger everyday."

"Are you still having those dreams about flying on an owl?"

"Yes, but I don't want to have them. I would rather be dreaming of you." Soon Harry stopped touching his scar, and then he looked in Cedric's eyes. "It's over now love. Let's continue what we were doing."

They closed the gap between them and locked lips again. Harry had his arms around Cedric's neck; he gently pulled him to deepen the kiss. Cedric caressed Harry's back and slowly crept lower until he found his lover's butt. They stayed that way for a while and then ceased to breathe.

"You know what I'm going to do," Cedric started. "I'm going to do something to you so amazing that you won't have those dreams about You-Know-Who anymore."

"What are you going to do," Harry asked excitedly.

"I'm going to show you how to brew the Dreamless Sleep Potion."

"Oh," Harry replied glumly, "I thought it was going to be something else."

"I wasn't finished babe."

-----

One night Ron awoke to the sound of Harry screaming: "No, Cedric!" He looked to Harry, and he was sitting up, blankly staring, and panting. Ron went to Harry's bed and plopped down next to him. Then Harry embraced Ron, but he didn't hug back. "I had a nightmare about Cedric," he said with tears in his eyes.

"I thought the pretty-boy taught you to make the Dreamless Sleep Potion."

"He did, and I've been taking it for weeks now. I thought one night wouldn't hurt, but I was wrong."

"What happened? Did he become ugly?"

"No!… It- it was horrible. It started off with him… with him… let's just say that we were in the pool at the Pit. Suddenly a snake comes and pulls him into the water. It drags him into a hole at the bottom and I go after them. When I get to the other side I'm in the lake. Then I swim up and see Cedric lying on the ground… dead!" Harry sobbed onto Ron's shoulder and he patted Harry's back.

"It was just a dream Harry. I mean really, have you ever seen a snake swim?"

"You're not helping Ron!" Later Ron went back to his bed and fell asleep shortly after closing his eyes. 'Was the dream a sign,' Harry wondered. 'No… You're not going to die Cedric!' Then Harry took a sip of the potion he should've taken earlier and instantly started to snore with tears streaming down his cheeks……

Author's Note: I know that Harry didn't have that dream about Voldemort until later in the book.


	8. The Third Tasks

**The Third Tasks**

When Harry and Cedric were informed that the third task was a maze filled with obstacles they planned to spend as much time together as possible to discuss it. Cedric and Harry were to enter the maze at the same time, but they decided to go separately once in there. The two spent more time preparing than having good times with each other.

One night Harry and Cedric were sitting on the floor in the Pit talking about the task when Harry started rubbing his scar for the third time. Before they had ignored it, but that time Harry severely winced in pain. Cedric wanted to comfort him, but the last time he tried Harry had pushed him away. All he could do was watch and worry. After a couple minutes Harry seemed fine, but Cedric continued to fret.

"Maybe you should go to sleep," said Cedric.

"No, I'm alright." Then Cedric held Harry's hand to sooth him.

"Are you sure? That last one looked like it burned."

"I'm sure. I just… I just want it to stop." Harry embraced his lover, and he held Harry tight. "I want to finish the last task and have a carefree life with you."

"I know babe. You'll have to be strong for just a few more weeks."

"I want you to hold me for a few more weeks."

Harry gazed in Cedric's eyes as he grazed a finger along his lips. Cedric took his finger to peck it, and then began trailing kisses up Harry's arm until he reached his mouth. As they shared a passionate kiss Cedric slowly pushed Harry to the floor and straddled him. Then Harry put his arms around Cedric's waist and pulled him closer. When they stopped the two ogled each other and smiled.

"I wanted to ask you something," Cedric started. "What did Viktor want that night we were shown the maze?"

"Oh, he asked me out."

"He did what!" Cedric looked enraged while Harry held an expressionless face. "I thought he liked Hermione!"

"He does!" Harry started laughing, but Cedric still seemed angry. "I was playing Cedric, he didn't ask me out. He just wanted to know stuff about Hermione. Lighten up, it was just a joke!"

"Do you know what I would've done, if it wasn't a joke? I would've gone down to that ship and hexed him. No one makes a pass at my boyfriend and gets away with it!"

"Relax love… I just wanted to see how you would react. You should've seen the look on your face!"

"You're lucky that I love you too much… Since I can't slap your lovely face, I'll have to find another way to punish you."

"I can think of a few ways."

-----

June twenty-fourth dawned on the champions quickly, but Harry and Cedric were just glad that they were excused from the exams. After breakfast that morning they were to rendezvous in the camber by the Great Hall with their folks. Since Harry's relatives were muggles, Mrs. Weasley and Bill had showed to watch him do the final task. They talked for a while, and then the other families made their way back to the Hall, except for Cedric's. Harry told the Weasleys to go ahead of him, and then he was alone with Cedric and his parents. Amos Diggory, who looked stern, sat with his wife by the fire and the boys were across from them.

"I think I know what this is all about," said the woman. "You two are coming out of the closet."

"Yes mother," answered Cedric. "We've been together for about eight months now."

"But why," Amos shouted.

"Because we love each other!" Then Cedric put an arm around Harry. "I wanted to come out earlier, but I was afraid of how you would react, father."

"What do you see in him? What does he offer you that a girl can't?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I've been gay all my life!" Cedric's mother remained still while Amos continued to eye them. "I'm attracted to boys! I see in Harry a strong, brave, and handsome man. He makes me laugh, smile, and feel good inside. I love him, and we're going to stay together whether you like it or not!" With that Cedric got up and stormed out of the chamber, followed by Harry.

"You're making a big mistake Cedric," they heard Amos yell. "He's going to cause your downfall!"

"That didn't go well," Harry said when they were in the Great Hall.

"I knew it wouldn't, but I had to tell them. My father wanted me to be a perfect son, but I turned out to be…"

"Better than perfect!"

"Thanks babe. I only wish that my father was as accepting as Sirius."

"You want your dad to be bi?"

"That would help." They laughed for a minute and then searched for Mrs. Weasley and Bill.

---

That night everyone went to the Quidditch field to find it covered with giant hedges that formed a maze. The stands were filled with people and the champions were on the ground near the opening. Cedric and Harry again braced themselves for the whistle, and when it sounded they charged, lighting their wands as they ran. When they came to a fork in the path Harry went left and Cedric went right.

'Will he get to the cup first,' Harry wondered, 'if he does that'll make his parents real proud.' Soon Harry heard two more whistle blows. 'Ok, everyone is in… Good thing Hermione showed me the Four-Point Spell… Is Cedric ok?... Why haven't I encountered anything yet?' As he thought that Cedric emerged from another trail looking unsteady, and his sleeve was slightly burnt. "What happened?"

"There's enormous Blast-Ended Skrewts over there! Don't worry babe, I'll be fine. I love you!" Then Cedric continued going along another route, more alert than ever. 'I can't let anything like that happen again… I hope Harry is doing alright.' Then he heard a girl scream. 'That sounds like Fleur. Something must've happened to her…' After a while he felt something hit his back. "Ah!"

'What's that,' thought Harry as he listened to the screams. "No, Cedric!" Harry rushed to find a path leading to him, but after a minute he got frustrated and blasted a hedge to force his way through. He found Cedric on the ground having a spasm with Viktor pointing his wand at him. "Stupefy!" As Viktor fell Harry went to Cedric's side. "What did he do? Are you ok?"

"Yes, thanks for saving me." Harry helped his panting boyfriend to stand up, and they looked at Viktor. "I can't believe it! That bastard attacked me!"

"Well, send up the red spark for him then." Without a word Cedric shot the signal in the sky, and then he and Harry continued running through the maze. "I think we should separate again."

"Ok babe." Again they parted and dashed through the maze alone. 'At least that two-timing son of a bitch is out of the picture… I wonder if Harry is having any trouble.' Soon he came to an opening and saw the Triwizard Cup. Then he ran to it as fast as he could.

"Look out Cedric," Harry yelled. 'Good, he mo… No!' Cedric had tripped, and then a huge spider was making his way towards him. Harry tried to hit it with a spell, but it deflected. 'Great, now it's after me!'

Abruptly Cedric got up and looked behind him to see the spider towering over Harry. "Stupefy!" The eight-legged creature was blasted away, and Cedric ran to Harry; who was on the ground struggling to rise. "Are you ok? Can you stand?"

"No, my leg, it hurts badly." Then Cedric grabbed Harry's arms to position him upright, so he could supported his lover. "Why are you doing this?"

"I want you to get the cup babe."

"No, you should get it, to make your parents happy."

"It's not about them, it's about us."

"You're right love… Then, let's get the cup together!" As he said that Cedric beamed at him.

"You're brilliant. That's why I love you."

"We'll hold hands and kiss later, let's go!"

So Cedric helped Harry walk to the Triwizard Cup in the middle of the maze. Some people in the crowd cheered as others just stared at them. They slowly made their way to the cup, and seconds after they grasped it the two had disappeared.

---

Harry and Cedric were transported to another area far from Hogwarts. Harry started to fall because of his injured leg, but Cedric caught him before he hit the ground. Harry couldn't move, so the two firmly stood in the spot where they had landed. They held hands while taking in their new surroundings; it was dark, foggy, and there were tombstones all around them.

"What happened," Cedric asked, perplexed.

"The cup, it's a Portkey. It brought us to a graveyard." Soon they heard footsteps coming towards them, so Cedric raised his wand. Suddenly there was a flash of green, and Harry felt Cedric's hand slip from his grip. "Cedric?… Cedric!" Abruptly tears began to cloud Harry's vision……


	9. The Spirits

**The Spirits**

The pretty-boy laid cold, stiff, and spread-eagle on the ground. Harry threw himself onto Cedric, wrapped his arms around his dead lover's neck, and wept. Soon he felt himself being pulled, but that made him hold on tighter. The man in a black cloak who was tugging Harry grabbed his hands and finally pried him from the corpse. He dragged the sobbing boy to a headstone and uttered a spell to tie him to it. Harry hung his head as wetness continued to drip down his cheeks. He recognized the stocky man as Wormtail, but he didn't care about anyone or anything except his late love.

"Cedric… Cedric," Harry repeated in a low voice. "Your father was right… I caused your downfall…"

While Harry stammered Wormtail brewed a potion in a large cauldron. He dropped in the object from the bundle he carried, the bones he dug up from Tom Riddle's grave, and the hand he severed from his own limb. Then he went to Harry and pierced his arm with a dagger for blood, but he was too preoccupied to notice. Through his tears Harry could see the terror Wormtail was concocting, but Harry's mind remained on Cedric.

"It's my fault you're gone, my love… I got you killed…"

Before long a foul creature with pale skin and red serpent eyes came out of the cauldron. He grinned as he began groping his new features. Voldemort noticed that his servant was on the ground, and he decided to thank him for his deed, with his wand. Then he made his way to Harry and knelt by him. Harry's scar seared, but the physical pain didn't outweigh the emotional one. Voldemort touched the boy's cut arm, but it didn't burn like the last time he had gotten that close. Next he lifted Harry's chin to look in his green eyes; and then he traced the scar with his finger, causing Harry to scream.

"You're not such a threat to me anymore," Voldemort told him. "So… I'll leave you alone to mourn, just for a while longer." With that he stood up and went to greet the hooded figures that were rapidly approaching the area. Harry remained still and continued to cry.

"I wish that I hadn't made that suggestion… Then you wouldn't be… Oh Cedric!"

One by one the Death Eaters went to their lord and kissed his robes. When finished they made a circle around him, Harry, and the tomb. They talked of his plan to get rid of Harry, and how it had gone wrong. Then Voldemort went to each of them and questioned their loyalty. They all claimed that they had never lost hope and vowed to stay with him forever. Again the Dark Lord turned to Harry, but this time he pointed his wand at him.

"Crucio!" Suddenly Harry felt like he was on fire and being split in two. A part of him wanted the pain to stop, but another part wanted it to continue.

'Please let it kill me,' thought Harry. 'Let it take me to Cedric…' When it stopped he panted and whimpered.

"Look at him," Voldemort said to his followers. "He's a weakling. How could he ever be stronger than me?" The Death Eaters laughed as Harry was being belittled. "To show how weak he is I will fight him, and then kill him, to prove that I'm all powerful!"

The group hollered as Wormtail hurried to release Harry and return his wand. Harry shook his head and struggled to stand on his lame leg; he was back to reality. Then before he knew it Voldemort had hit him with the Cruciatus Curse again. It felt like thousands of knives were stabbing him constantly; Harry fell to the ground and squirmed. Later it ceased and he didn't move, but the Dark Lord knew he was still breathing.

"Do you want me to do it again," the fiend asked. Harry stayed silent, so Voldemort raised his wand to him. "Imperio!" Suddenly a murmur entered Harry and commanded him to answer no.

'No,' though Harry.

'…I won't,' stated another voice.

'Just answer no!'

"I won't!" The words broke free from Harry's mouth, but not by his choice. Suddenly there was a force inside Harry urging him to fight back. When the Dark Lord lifted his weapon once more he rolled over and dodged the attack. Harry scrambled to duck behind the headstone, and cement flew in every direction as blasts missed him.

"Come out Harry! Die with some dignity, like your father did!" His followers chuckled as Harry hid from their leader. After a moment he emerged from his sanctuary, but Voldemort was ready for him. "Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus," Harry yelled.

A flash of red abruptly emitted from Harry's wand as green extruded from his foe's tool. When the two beams met they turned gold. Then Harry's wand began shaking wildly; he could barely grasp it. By the taut look in Voldemort's eyes Harry could tell that he was having the same problem. As Harry continued to quarrel with his wand he saw something grey pour from the tip of its brother. It shaped into a hand and then plopped to the ground. Soon another form spewed out, and it became Cedric.

"Hold on babe," it told him.

Harry blinked twice to test if his eyes were fooling him as the image of Cedric walked towards him. His hair, nose, lips, and the rest of his body seemed the same, but Harry knew that it wasn't real. He ignored the scene that was going on around him when he looked in those dreamy grey eyes. Harry couldn't move as his deceased lover ran a hand along his cheek, and he started to sob.

"Can you feel me babe?"

"No," Harry replied. Then Cedric stopped and they eyed each other.

"Don't cry Harry…"

"But it's my fault you're dead! I got you killed!"

"No, it wasn't your fault. I saw someone wearing a cloak approaching us, so I went in front of you. I died protecting you."

"Ju- just like my parents did…"

Meanwhile two more ghosts, a man and a woman, came from Voldemort's wand and encouraged Harry to tangle with the evil wizard. He didn't notice them because he was watching Cedric, who went behind him.

"Be strong babe. Keep holding on." Cedric put his left arm around his lover's waist, and his right hand grasped the wand. Suddenly Harry felt stronger than ever before. "You're doing it babe. Don't let go yet."

"I don't want to let you go," said Harry, continuing crying. "I want to be with you."

"Harry, you have a life to live. I want you to be happy…"

"But how can I be happy if I'm not with you?"

"Although I'm gone, a part of me will always be with you. I'll always be in your heart, mind, and soul."

"It's too soon!"

"Fate is cruel babe, but I'm glad it brought us together. And, maybe someday you'll find someone else…"

"No one can ever replace you."

Then the Death Eaters started asking their master for orders, but Voldemort instructed them not to interfere. Soon another spirit emerged from the wand; she had long red hair and emerald eyes. Harry saw her and smiled.

"Hold on for your father," Lily told him. After a moment he appeared next to his wife, and together they went to their son's side.

"You look just like your father," Cedric said to his love. "Shaggy black hair and glasses…"

"But my eyes are from my mum."

"And that's one reason why you're gorgeous." Harry wished he could feel Cedric, but that had become a dream. Then he remembered that his parents were there to give him guidance.

"On my signal you break the connection and run like hell to get away," James said. "We'll distract Voldemort while you escape."

"What about Cedric? Can he come with me?"

"No sweetie," Lily replied. "We'll only linger for a bit and then vanish."

"Remember what I told you babe. Remember every word."

"I will," Harry replied.

"And, can you take my body back to my parents?" Harry nodded, still in tears. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Ok… Do it now," James yelled.

With that Harry lowered his wand, and then the lights disappeared. Soon Voldemort discovered Harry running, so he ordered his minions to stun him. Harry managed to flee with his hurt leg with the adrenaline that coursed through his veins. When he reached Cedric's body Harry flung himself on top of him and intertwined their fingers; Cedric's hand was hardly icy. Then Harry used the Summoning Charm to collect the Triwizard Cup so they could transport back to Hogwarts. As Harry felt the sensation of the Portkey working he lock lips with his lost lover……


	10. The Wake

Author's Note: the text in _(this)_ is a flashback. Also, some foul language will be used in this chapter.

**The Wake**

Harry rested face down on a soft bed in the frigid Hospital Wing. Tears soaked the pillow, and he quietly moaned. Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in chairs by his bed. Sirius, as a dog, settled on the floor. Madam Pomfrey had given Harry a goblet containing the Dreamless Sleep Potion, but he just pretended to drink some. His arms dangled from the edge of the bed, and one time Sirius licked his hand, but then Harry drew it back. He thought of Cedric and about what had happened in the graveyard, but he mostly reflected on what occurred when he returned to Hogwarts.

_(Harry and Cedric reappeared in the edge of the maze; and Dumbledore was first to really witness the sad scene. Harry lay on top of the body, with eyes closed, holding the Triwizard Cup in one hand and grasping Cedric's stiff limb with the other. Harry couldn't hear the cries of the people in the stands; only the beating of his lonely heart. The lovers' mouths were still connected, and Harry continued to weep. Dumbledore touched Harry's shoulder, so he abruptly looked to the old wizard. He seemed concerned, and understanding._

"_Let go Harry," he said. Then Harry dropped the cup and wiped the wetness from his eyes. "I meant; let go of Cedric." Harry shook his head and then buried it in his love's neck. "I know what kind of pain you're in…"_

'_No you don't,' thought Harry._

"…_And I believe that it's for the best if you let go." Harry remained motionless as other professors ran to them. Professor McGonagall gasped; Snape gaped; and Moody leered._

"_Are they both dead," McGonagall shrieked._

"_No, only Mr. Diggory," Dumbledore replied._

"_How? What ha…"_

"_Amos is approaching quite rapidly," Snape uttered._

"_Hold him back! Don't let him see…"_

"_Where's my son?" Cedric's father rushed to the sight, and then he became petrified. "Get that bastard off my son!" Harry could see rage in his eyes. Amos clenched his fists and started to charge at Harry, but Snape and Dumbledore quickly grabbed his arms to stop him. "That son of a bitch killed Cedric!"_

"_Calm down Amos," Dumbledore started. "We don't know what happened…"_

"_He seduced Cedric and killed him because he's finished with him!"_

_As Amos fought to get free Harry was separated from his lover, by Moody, and then led to the castle.)_

More tears of sorrow gushed from Harry's eyes as he reminisced. While sobbing he heard voices nearby discussing what Barty Crouch Jr., who was incognito as Moody, had confessed. He listened to them, but Harry couldn't care less about what would happen to him or what Voldemort was planning. When Harry closed his eyes he visioned grey eyes, wavy hair, luscious lips, and comforting arms. Soon exhaustion overtook him and he drifted away.

---

An hour later Harry abruptly opened his eyes and sat up. Ron and Hermione were still there, and Sirius snored on the floor. Soon Hermione stirred and saw that Harry was awake. Then she went to sit next to him on the bed, and Harry embraced her. Hermione hugged back and patted Harry while he cried on her shoulder.

"He's gone," Harry uttered. "He's really gone!"

"It's ok Harry. Everything will be alright."

"He never did anything… I'm the one who should be dead!"

"Don't say that! If it were the other way around Cedric would be just like you are right now."

"I saw him Hermione… I saw his ghost… And he wants me to be happy… But I can't… I'll never be happy again..."

"You will be. Soon, you will be."

"I just want the pain to go away."

"With time it'll ease Harry."

Before long Madam Pomfrey noticed them, and then she forced Harry to drink the potion. Hermione went to her chair while Harry lay down and wiped his eyes. Within minutes he slept, this time without seeing Cedric's smiling face.

-----

A few days after the incident Cedric's parents decided to have a private funeral for their son. His mother invited Harry to join them despite her husband's disapproval. It was held in the chamber by the Great Hall, and the entire Hogwarts staff, even the real Moody, had attended. Everyone dressed in dark robes; and Harry wore two gold rings on his finger. Cedric's body was placed on a table and covered in a black blanket up to his neck. The corpse held an emotionless face with eyes shut. Harry sat behind the others and wept through the service. When Dumbledore stood in front of the people they became quiet and looked at him.

"I will start by saying that Cedric was a kind, intelligent, and overall charming person. He put his friends and loved ones before himself, and he knew how to have a good time… I was pleased when he was chosen as a Hogwarts champion, but if I had known this would happen, I would've cancelled the event… He surely won't be forgotten." As Dumbledore sat down next to McGonagall Amos Diggory staggered to the front, and he seemed tipsy.

"Yeah, my son was a fine guy… But, he wasn't the perfect boy everyone thought he was… Cedric was a fucking queer!" The remark made some people gasp, and Harry became tense. "You heard me right; he was a no good fucking faggot! And, I do literally mean 'fucking'!" Harry's face turned red and his fists clamped so tight that it hurt. "That's why he fucking died! His fucking boyfriend got him fucking killed!… And if you haven't guessed already, his boyfriend was Harry fucking Potter!" Everyone turned to Harry and saw his anger. "He's the reason we're fucking here! He's the reason Cedric is fucking dead!... And after thinking about it I realize that it's not really that much of a loss!" Cedric's mother started to cry, and Harry rose. "It's just one less fucking gay in the world…"

"Shut up," Harry screamed, making Amos chuckle.

"Why should I?" Then Harry swiftly pulled out his wand and aimed it at him.

"No one talks that way about my boyfriend and gets away with it!" Again Amos laughed, and he too reached for his wand.

"You're asking for it, you fucking faggot!"

"Silencio!" Before Cedric's father was prepared the spell had hit him. When he opened his mouth to curse at Harry again no words came out.

"I believe we've heard enough out of you," said Dumbledore. Then everyone laughed as Amos fled. "You should've done that long ago Harry." Next Cedric's mother got up to speak.

"I'm truly sorry about my husband's behavior. He had no right to say those things about Cedric and Harry." Harry stood still, and he smiled as tears continued to drip down his cheeks. "I think Harry should come up and say a few words about Cedric." Then Harry slowly walked to the where Cedric's mother was and faced the group. She grasped his hand, and with her by his side Harry had the strength to talk.

"I don't know what to say about Cedric that hasn't already been said, by Dumbledore. I love Cedric more than anyone else… When he died it was like a knife had stabbed my heart… He's in my thoughts all the time… We've only been together for a short time, but it felt like years… We hoped to spend the rest of our lives together. But, as Cedric used to tell me, fate was cruel… He taught me to be strong; he taught me to love; and he taught me to dance… But seriously, I'll never forget him… And I'll never stop loving him… One of his last requests was for me to be happy now that he's gone… And I hope to achieve that goal soon, after I mourn for a while longer… I don't think that the pain will ever heal completely, but knowing that a part of him is within me will help… With that I want to say, for all of us, good-bye Cedric."

Professors Sprout and McGonagall were sobbing after Harry said farewell; and the others were in a state of grief. Harry hugged Cedric's mother, and she pecked his wet cheek. Next he went to Cedric's body and lifted the blanket to reveal a stiff hand. Harry took one of the rings from his finger and slipped it onto Cedric's. Then Harry bent over and kissed his lover's lips for the final time.

-----

On the last day at Hogwarts the Great Hall was draped in black to respect Cedric. Harry took a deep breath before entering the Hall, and he didn't cry once. At the start of the Leaving Feast Dumbledore gave a speech commending Cedric, and announcing Voldemort's return. Then Harry remembered that the Dark Lord caused his world to crumble, and he suddenly felt some rage deep inside him. When Dumbledore finished his address by saying: "Remember Cedric Diggory", the students lifted their cups to drink. Nobody, except Ron and Hermione, noticed that Harry held up a goblet of desire. With the others he uttered: "Cedric Diggory", and then took a gulp of pumpkin juice. It was sweeter than ever.

_**Fin**_


	11. Epilogue

Author's Note: there is a little more foul language in this piece. Also, Adam Audrain is owned by me; I created him.

**Epilogue**

Harry returned to Number 4 Private Drive the summer before his fifth year. The Dursleys remained cold and his room was as he left it, but Harry felt strange. It seemed like a Dementor constantly lurked behind him day and night sucking his joy. He curled into a ball each night and envisioned Cedric, and then his dreams would send him back to the graveyard. The pillow absorbed his tears and the blanket muffled his cries. On the table by Harry's bed stood a framed photo of him and Cedric that Mrs. Diggory gave him after the funeral. In the picture they were at the World Cup; talking, laughing, and smiling at the camera. It was taken before he started falling for Cedric, but as he looked at the dead young man Harry realized: 'I've always loved him; I just didn't know it at the time'.

-----

In mid June the Dursleys went on a two week vacation to Scotland. Vernon locked every door and window leading outside, knowing that Harry couldn't magically open them to escape. It didn't matter though, because the teen wizard had no will to leave his lonely room; unless he was hungry or needed to use the lavatory.

The evening they left an owl came to Harry's window, and after an hour of waiting it flew down the chimney. Harry ran downstairs to see who had sent him a letter, but he didn't recognize the bird; it was reddish-brown, and grey from the soot. He untied the parchment from its left leg and read the message.

_Harry Potter,  
You don't know me, or maybe you do, but I'm Adam Audrain. I attended Hogwarts, Slytherin house, and I was a seventh year when you were a first. You might think it's weird to be hearing from me, but I desperately need to talk with you about someone… someone who was dear to me and probably you too. Please reply immediately with my owl, Fireball.  
Adam A.  
P.S. Could you send a description, or picture, of the place so I can Apparate there. And, don't ask me how I got your Muggle family's address, that's not important right now._

Harry reread the note a couple of times before writing a response; he illustrated his bedroom in words and requested that Adam arrive at noon the next day. With doubt he strapped the paper on Fireball, and then he trudged back to bed and brooded.

---

Harry sat at his desk and nervously waited for Adam to appear. Many thoughts swam through his mind; like 'will he want to talk about our relationship?' Harry closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, and before long a loud crack filled his ears. Then a tall blond man with blue-grey eyes, wearing a dark-green suit and a black cloak, stood before him. The two studied each other for a moment, until Harry motioned him to the bed. Adam plopped down without taking his pupils off the shaggy-haired boy.

"So…," Adam started. "You're Harry Potter…"

"And you're Cedric's first boyfriend." Adam raised an eyebrow while Harry crossed his arms.

"He told you? …Huh, I didn't think he would. We never communicated after I left him."

""Why did you leave him?"

"I had to, but I didn't want to. He was still in Hogwarts; so I could only see him on Hogsmeade weekends, and there weren't many of those.… I felt that we had to move on. He cried when I told him."

"Wait, he told me that you just left and never spoke to him again."

"Well, that's half true. We were to meet one weekend at the Three Broomsticks, but I didn't show. So he sent me an owl asking why, and I told him we were through in my reply. Afterwards he sent me many letters with tear stains on them."

"Did you still love him? …Did you?"

"Yes," Adam answered, looking at the ground. "I loved him. But, a long distance relationship just wasn't working for me. Also, I got a job at the Ministry and met this handsome man." Harry glared at him, but the blonde didn't notice. "I needed someone to be with me, but Cedric wanted to stay at Hogwarts. So, I went my separate way."

"Were you going to reunite with Cedric after he left Hogwarts?"

"Well, not at first. …I was in love with Basil; the man I met at the Ministry. We were together for two years, and then he decided to go live in Ireland with another man." Then there was a piercing silence that lasted for a minute.

"Is this why you came," asked Harry, "to confess that you had loved Cedric?"

"No, you started that whole conversation!"

"So what if I did? You would've told me anyway! …Right?"

"Look, I just came here to talk about Cedric, not me! …About your relationship."

"I don't want to talk about it. It's none of your business!" A tear ran down his cheek, and Adam wiped it away. Harry stared at him, perplexed.

"It's ok Harry; I know how you're feeling…. Yes, I do. I loved him, so his death struck me hard too." Then Harry buried his head in his hands and started sobbing. Abruptly Adam rose, pulled Harry out of the chair, and held him. The younger boy wrapped his arms around the taller one and cried on his shoulder. Adam rubbed Harry's back and whispered in his ear; "It's ok Harry, let it all out."

The two hugged in the middle of Harry's room; watched by the window, the desk, and Hedwig. Soon Harry calmed down, and then he suddenly felt a set of lips on his. In Harry's mind it was his lost lover's kiss; but, when he was shoved to the wall and felt nails digging in the flesh of his back, he knew it was Adam. So Harry opened his eyes and pushed the blonde away.

"What the hell are you doing," yelled Harry. "You have no right to kiss me!"

"I could tell you needed that. …Come on, we both did."

"Speak for yourself." Harry continued to stand as Adam sat on the bed again.

"I know Cedric is gone," Adam continued, "but we both loved him. So, I thought, maybe we could get together and help each other cope…."

"Not like that! I'm not ready for another relationship yet, and especially not with you!"

"Ok, I'm sorry I kissed you."

"…I don't know what Cedric ever saw in you, except good looks maybe. You're wishy-washy." Silence filled the air again as they eyed one another. "You're not even crying over Cedric. …You don't have anyone now because you don't know the meaning of love."

"I don't know the meaning of love because I never fucked Cedric." Before Adam could blink Harry had clenched his fists and punched him in the jaw, knocking him down.

"You- fucking- asshole," Harry shouted between strikes. "Don't- ever- fucking- say- anything- about- Cedric- ever- again, you- mother- fucker!" After a minute Adam managed to slip away, and he Apparated without another word. Harry lay wailing on the ground, hitting the floor. "That- fucking- bitch!"

---

Half an hour later Harry went downstairs to the kitchen and made toast. He hunched over the table holding a goblet filled with orange juice and nibbling the buttered bread. His eyes were still red from crying and his fists began to show signs of bruising.

"That bitch," he said aloud. "He just wanted to take advantage of me. I could tell he didn't love Cedric anymore; he didn't cry or looked sad or anything…. 'I don't know the meaning of love because I never fucked Cedric.' …Cedric probably didn't want to do it with him; Adam's not that sexy!" Harry chuckled as he took a sip of sweet OJ.

"…I do want to find love again, someday. Cedric wants me too, but not with that asshole…. I have to stop thinking about that and concentrate on Voldemort…. One day I'm going to get him, and not just to help the magical world or break free from his thoughts, but to avenge my love." Then Harry raised the Goblet of Desire. "Here's to you Cedric."……


End file.
